nier_automata_community_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sun
The Sun is the closest star to Earth. He is also a Stand user of unimaginable power. He has a long rivalry with Team Gay. It is unclear when or where The Sun was born, but it is believed he may very well be on par with the godly likes of Gaybo and the boys. 'Appearance' The Sun is buff and hunky. His muscles are far better described as slabs of hulking man meat. He wears unzipped bluejeans and a weird belt. His head is made of plasma, and as a result, a headbutt from him would easily be lethal. 'Personality' Despite being entirely composed of raging plasma, The Sun is actually pretty chill most of the time. He is in tune with both his Stand and his own strength and is simply not bothered by what the universe has to throw at him. During both encounters with Gay Robot, The Sun was able to keep his composure. Very few things are able to break said composure and he only lost it once when Gaybo called his mom a "supernova waiting to happen." 'Abilities' His Stand is called "Burn Baby Burn " and it has the power to make things that were previously not on fire... be on fire! The Sun is able to wield both flames and his big, juicy muscles in combat with expert precision. It was discovered by Gay that he also just so happens to be immune to fire attacks. It is also rumored that there is a second ability to his Stand. The power to cancel out the functions of other Stands as Gay's Ashes to Ashes also proved ineffective. 'First Contact' The Sun was first discovered in 1944 by Gay Robot during a research expedition into space. It was originally his goal to recruit The Sun to fight for the Axis Powers, but their discussion quickly became heated. The Sun wished to remain neutral and criticized Gay, a Primordial God, for interfering with mere mortals. Gay challenged The Sun to a dual, but he declined which caused Gay to feel even more insulted. While the debate never turned violent, it did end with both parties becoming sour toward one another. Gay vowed to return one day and slay The Sun whom he perceived to be weak for not bothering to fight. The Sun responded with a confident, "Bring it, cuck." 'Gaybo vs The Sun' At the break of one fateful dawn after the failed invasion of Europe, Gay launched a surprise attack on his old rival. The Sun woke up to a hail of gunfire coming from Earth's direction. The bullets did not leave the atmosphere, however, as The Sun's Reiatsu was too high and caused them all to disintegrate. Gay eventually confronted him face to face where a short and decisive battle took place. Gay employed his Stand and even attempted to set The Sun on fire. None of these attacks even left a dent in the sentient star. Gay was forced to retreat without The Sun having to retaliate. The Sun laughed as his opponent fled, but did not chase him down. Instead, The Sun returned to his little spot in the solar system and began reaching out to the likes of the EU and GameStop for an alliance. Together they formed The Bad Boyz and started planning a massive assault against their collective enemies.